A user, such as a pedestrian, hiker, biker, swimmer, or runner, may use location based services available on a mobile device. Such services may include location positioning, location navigation, and location-aware searching, just to name a few. Some location based services may rely in part on a user's direction of movement.
However, existing technologies may fail to make an accurate determination of a user's direction of movement. For example, some existing technologies may approximate a general axis that the user is moving along, but do not determine which way along the axis the user is moving towards. For instance, some technologies may determine that the user is moving generally along a North-South direction, but cannot accurately determine whether the user is moving towards the North or South. Other technologies may determine a user's direction of movement based in part on movement of a mobile device. However, accurate determination of this movement may be difficult due to random noise introduced by the user, such as shaking or jittering of the mobile device.